Third Wheel
by Rin Carrae
Summary: Ada kalanya menjalin hubungan dengan orang ketiga lebih mengasyikkan. [MoriMiyaAka] #SempaksSwapIdea [Sempakznya Nanas]


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: OOC parah, crack pair, tanda baca dan EYD ga karuan, dan lain-lain

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama."  
Kursi dihadapan Akashi digeser oleh pemuda jangkung bersurai madu.  
"Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti ingin membunuhku saja. Pft."  
Surai madu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.  
Akashi menghela napas dan menyangga dagunya, "Kenapa tidak sekalian datang 2 jam lagi? Akan kebih memuaskan jika saat kau datang dan lehermu terhunus gunting." Senyum sinis terlukis di bibir Akashi.  
Miyaji Kiyoshi hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas meladeni sifat kekasihnya ini. 4 Bulan berpacaran dengan anak elit ini bukan berarti Miyaji sudah terbiasa dengan sikap 'sadis' nya. Ada saat dimana Miyaji benar-benar angkat tangan menghadapi Akashi, walau pada akhirnya ia juga yang kena batunya.  
"Berani memutar bola matamu seperti itu dihadapanku? Coba lakukan sekali lagi, mungkin kau akan melihat keajaiban berupa gunting terbang."  
"Tch, oke oke. Maaf terlambat. Aku harus mengantar Moriyama membeli Sempak baru. Dan aku sempat tertinggal kereta."  
Alis merah terangkat, "Mori...yama? Kukira kau sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya." Wajah mulus dengan mata sipit beserta poni hitam terlintas di benak Akashi saat mendengar nama Moriyama.  
"Kebetulan ia tinggal di kamar yang bersebelahan denganku. Lagipula sudah lama kami tidak bertemu, dia makin tampan saja. Hahaha- Ouch"  
Miyaji menggaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kirinya.  
"Wah maaf, tidak sengaja. Kukira aku menendang kaki meja." Aura tidak ramah menguar dari kursi Akashi.  
"Cemburu? Jangan sampai kau berubah menjadi Hanamiya dan mematahkan kaki orang." Miyaji menatap kesal Akashi.  
Akashi berdecak malas, "He, beritahu aku nomor pemilik apartemenmu. Akan kutelepon dia malam ini untuk memindah kamarmu dilantai paling atas."  
"Yakin? Apa kau tahan menaiki lift dengan waktu yang lama saat ingin melakukan 'Itu'? Kecuali kalau kau memang punya keinginan terpendam melakukan 'Itu' di lift, aku terima saja."  
Suara sol sepatu bertemu tulang kering terdengar kembali.  
"Aku dan Moriyama tidak ada hubungan lebih selain teman, oke? Berhentilah berburuk sangka denganku, atau kau memang berniat melihatku kembali dengannya?"  
"Silahkan saja, dan keesokan harinya kau dan dia akan berbaring di peti mati bersama."  
"Ah, romantisnya. Mau mencoba?"  
"Tidak, terimakasih."  
Mungkin Akashi terdengar berlebihan jika menyangkut soal Miyaji. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir saat mengetahui kekasihnya ini berhubungan kembali dengan mantannya? Walau sekarang statusnya tidak lebih dari teman, tetap saja ia khawatir. Mantan yang tergila-gila akan Miyaji dan nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya saat tahu Miyaji memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Lalu setelah 3 minggu putus dengan Moriyama, Miyaji mendatangi Akashi dan mengajaknya berpacaran. Ironisnya, Miyaji memutuskan Moriyama karena ia berkata tidak ingin berpacaran dulu.

Kejam, eh?

Tapi siapa yang peduli jika pada akhirnya ia bahagia sedangkan Moriyama merana.

"Kudengar mantanmu sedang dekat dengan salah satu anggota tim basket Kirisaki Daichi."

Alis Miyaji bertaut dan menimbulkan kerutan di dahi nya, "Kirisaki Daichi? Siapa?"

Mendengar Kirisaki Daichi disebut, Hanamiya dan Hara muncul di pikirannya.

"Furuhashi Kojiro. Mata Ikan."

Kekehan pelan terdengar, "Tampaknya orang itu mengalami depresi berat setelah kutinggalkan hingga ia mencari tipe _sadist_ macam itu. Apa otaknya masih waras?" Kekehan pelan berubah menjadi tawa keras hingga ia mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

"Oh, kuharap orang itu tidak merusak wajah Moriyama." Ucap Miyaji

"Dia masih bisa melakukan operasi plastik atau semacamnya. Atau mungkin memanjangkan poninya agar menutupi wajahnya." Ucap Akashi cuek sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya, dan hubungan kami sekarang hanya sebatas teman. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke? Lagipula aku masih ingin berumur panjang dan menjalani hidup tenang tanpa teror gunting." Kedipan mata diterima Akashi.

"Terserah. Ayo pergi." Akashi beranjak dari kursinya. Miyaji menghampiri dan merangkulnya.

Mereka berjalan melewati seseorang yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu keluar. Kacamata hitam dilepas bersamaan dengan _Baseball cap_ Putih yang menutupi rambut hitamnya. Mata sipitnya berkilat tajam bersamaan dengan bibir yang melengkung keatas.

"Ah, jahatnya Miyaji. Kukira ia orang baik. Ternyata aslinya seperti itu."

Ia menyisir poninya kebelakang dan mengenakan kembali topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, wahai _Pineapple Princess_ ku~"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

AYYYY MAAF KALO GA SESUAI DENGAN YANG LO HARAPKAN YA DHIBBY :))))))))))))) I'M SOWWYYY /KRAE/

Semoga ff ini cukup untuk mewakilkan perasaanmu terhadapnya :) /aeee/

Jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan soalnya saya udah lama banget ga nulis hwhwhhw O(-( dan soal setting tempat, anggep aja MiyaAka lagi duduk di kafe tapi ga mesen makanan gitu- ((emang bisa))

Thanks for reading~ :*


End file.
